Cornelia and the Chewing Gum Diva
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: Violet Beauregarde has found one out of five Golden Tickets issued by Willy Wonka. However, she refuses to keep the ticket, instead giving it to her sworn rival Cornelia Prinzmetel. As with all of my CatCF stories, based on the 2005 movie.
1. Chapter 1

"And the Junior Chewing Gum World Record goes to... Violet Beauregarde!"

This was perhaps the strangest award ceremony anyone had ever attended. Not only did people not typically celebrate such a thing as chewing the same piece of gum for the longest time, the audience of the ceremony consisted solely of two families: the Beauregardes, whose child had just won, and the Prinzmetels.

The Beauregardes were as proud as ever to have yet another trophy in their household. Violet's parents had divorced, supposedly because Mr. Beauregarde was to own a large used car industry, but really mainly due to the fact that he could not stand the noise of gum chewing anymore. Despite this divorce, however, they still attended every award ceremony that their daughter had gotten into. Both Violet's parents had lost track of the precise number, and only Violet herself knew that this was, in fact, her 263rd trophy.

The Prinzmetels, on the other hand, were only here to gracefully accept the loss. The previous record holder, Cornelia Prinzmetel, had kept gritted teeth throughout the entire "ceremony", mainly because, unlike Violet, gum chewing was Cornelia's only forte. Her parents, as happily married as they could be, told her to not be in such a sorrow, but their arguments quickly devolved into gossip about Violet. Whenever she visited the Prinzmetels, Violet would always hear one or another story, and while she didn't believe a single thing they said, she still felt good about being a little celebrity.

Cornelia and Violet were truly as opposite on the personality spectrum as they could get. Whenever they went to school, Violet would be grinning almost all the time, be it through winning another contest or getting the highest grades, and Cornelia would looking at her, obviously jealous. She couldn't do anything - her parents always had the Christian "turn the other cheek" attitude whenever it came to Violet - but she could at least feel.

The two families walked out of the school's sports hall. Violet tried to engage conversation by saying something like "Well, who's the champion now? Oh wait, I was always the champion!" but Cornelia didn't respond.

Thus, the two families quietly walked to their homes. Violet said goodbye to her parents - after all, she still had the sports class - and handed her mother the trophy.

* * *

However, the news that were announced on the evening after this ceremony changed everything.

Violet finally got back home from the sports class. She didn't look tired at all - she was trained to be a champion, for crying out loud - but she was still ready to collapse after doing her homework.

Alas, her mother felt differently. She immediately took Violet to her own room, turned on the TV and told her to watch.

The reporter on the TV thus said: "Hello, and welcome to the evening news. As our first story today, Willy Wonka of the Wonka Candies fame has announced that this year, he will be allowing five children to visit his factory. He is going to select them based on whoever finds the Golden Tickets that have been hidden under Wonka bars. According to Wonka, these candy bars may be anywhere: in any shop in any street in any country in the world. This announcement has already taken a trip around the globe as people everywhere are buying Wonka bars, some by hundreds or thousands, to find a Golden Ticket. Who will be the winners? Only time will tell."

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Violet's mother asked.

"I have to find one of the tickets." Violet responded.

* * *

At the same time, Cornelia and her parents were also watching the announcement and immediately had their own thoughts.

"What do you think, will the Beauregarde girl be on the lookout for a ticket?" Cornelia's mother started.

"Of course she will." Her father took it up.

"Not that she will find the ticket. There are millions of Wonka bars and only five tickets."

"Just imagine the looks on her face as all five tickets are found far away."

In a long time, Cornelia finally smiled. She already imagined how Violet would look miserable for the first time in her life.

* * *

_Author's idiotisms: Well, that's a nice break from all the "bluh bluh I am Violet myself" stuff. _And_ it wasn't inspired by any reviewer this time. I write whatever _I_ want to write._


	2. Chapter 2

During the time, Violet's house had changed quite a lot. Scraps of Wonka bars were everywhere, as the odds were as elusive as ever. The teachers had begun to notice that her performance dropped, and whenever they announced that, Cornelia would feign the biggest smile that she could and ask Violet: "So, the ticket still isn't in plain sight?"

"Shut up." Violet would respond and hand Cornelia a Wonka bar. She had received and eaten so many Wonka bars, in fact, that her parents had noticed that she got a slight bit chubbier, and began to cover up the fact. After all, if kids started bullying Cornelia at school, Violet would have gotten what she wanted, even if she didn't find the ticket. After all, Violet knows better than to eat chocolate bar after chocolate bar. She still hadn't stopped having the champion attitude, even if she didn't attend any contests anymore.

Then again, even not attending contests was part of Violet's deal. She would say: "If I don't participate, then I don't lose." Even though others would say "But you don't win either." she could always respond with "I have already won 263 times. I can take a break."

In fact, she was about to say "I can take a break" at this very moment when the bell rang, noticeably out of schedule, and the class headed to the main hall, where the school TV was turned on and announced something.

"Breaking news: it appears we already have our first Golden Ticket winner. His name is Augustus Gloop, and he happens to live far away from all of us, in Dusseldorf, Germany. Give it up for the Gloop family!"

The screen then showed a family not unlike the hundreds of millions of families in the world, which the kids would immediately associate with Germany. Their father was a butcher, while the little Augustus had a Wonka bar with him and looked overweight. He immediately began the story about how he was eating a Wonka bar when he noticed something that is not chocolate, and upon further investigation it turned out to be a Golden Ticket. According to his mother, he eats so many candy bars a year it was simply a matter of switching to Wonka bars from competitor brands.

After hearing the announcement, Cornelia and Violet immediately had comments for each other. Cornelia began: "Well, how's it feel to not have won the first ticket?"

"You know, I should get this Gloop kid's contacts and hook you up. You look like a perfect couple."

When Violet said this, people immediately began eyeing Cornelia. Just like Augustus, she was holding a Wonka bar and her clothes had begun appearing tight for her.

"Well, looks like we have a couple!" the biggest dumbest jock of the school said in a stereotypical sweet voice. The pupils around immediately began mocking Cornelia, and the bullying got so strong she had to drop out of the remaining lessons that day.

* * *

"I wonder if I can steal the luck from Violet." Cornelia thought. She gathered the pocket change that she had and, instead of going straight home, she walked to a nearby candy shop.

However, the man at the candy shop had nothing to offer. "Sorry, all of our Wonka bars now go straight to the Beauregarde household." Therefore, Cornelia had to walk an extra mile to the second nearest shop, where she could buy a Wonka bar.

However, she had already noticed that all this walking got her really tired, so halfway back she decided to rest and look at the specific Wonka bar that she had bought. She felt her heart beating stronger, partly due to the physiological change, but partly due to excitement.

She slowly took the cover apart, really hoping that the ticket would be here.

Alas, it was not there.

Cornelia threw the entire Wonka bar into the trashbin and began to walk the rest of her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

This time, the news of a discovery of a Golden Ticket had reached both the Prinzmetel and the Beauregarde households in the early morning, as both were only preparing to go to school. This time, they talked about a British girl named Veruca Salt who was the child of an actual businessman, unlike what Mr. Beauregarde was pretending to be, and had gotten her Golden Ticket by simply asking her father. Well, what could he do. He took it up with his employees, who were shelling nuts, and they began shelling the cases of Wonka bars instead. There was little luck, and Veruca had gotten angrier, especially after she discovered that the first ticket was already found, but thankfully for the family, everything had a happy end... sort of.

"So she cheated." Violet noted while watching the scene.

"Well, if you were doping during any of your championships you would be disqualified. Not sure what this contest runs on, though." Mrs. Beauregarde remarked.

That day, the formula at the school that Violet and Cornelia attended was almost the same. Violet handed Cornelia more Wonka bars, teachers tried to bring to Violet's attention her lack of progress at school, Violet brought up the fact that if she doesn't participate, she doesn't lose... except now there was another ingredient, namely people drawing Cornelia and Augustus as a couple due to a careless yet powerful comment.

Everyone had drawn pictures of Cornelia and Augustus together... except Violet, which brought her Arts teacher's attention in particular.

"Violet, why is it that you're so disinterested in the affairs of our school?"

"First of all, where do you think these Wonka bars that Cornelia has all the time come from? And second, maybe now I heard about Veruca and now ship Cornelia and Veruca together."

"Veruca..."

"Yes, Veruca Salt. The second Golden Ticket winner. Haven't you heard?"

"Of course I have heard - everyone has heard. The news seem to be talking about Wonka's contest and Wonka's contest only."

"Glad we're on an agreement. Now, if you excuse me, if you really want a drawing by me, we'll have one." Violet took a piece of paper, some colored pencils and began drawing.

* * *

Nearing the end of the Arts lesson, Violet was finished. She signed it and showed it to her teacher.

"Excuse me... it isn't Cornelia and Augustus... _nor_ is it Cornelia and Veruca?"

"Let's face it: that comment was only a joke. The only relationship that really has any prospect is Cornelia and me. Look, I finally gave her the last Wonka bar that came out of this ordeal. I didn't win the Golden Ticket, but that is of no matter as I have raked up some thousand other achievements."

"Your ideas are very interesting, Violet."

"It is only a straight line of improvement."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cornelia's life had begun spiraling down. Her parents finally had the bright idea of not letting her to school at all for the following days, because that way not only she couldn't be bullied, but also Violet couldn't continue her passive-aggressive maneuvers.

Instead, Cornelia was studying at home. For her, whatever was for the lessons was a nice distraction from the social life that she had no chance of going back into. Not while the Wonka contest was ongoing.

She briefly gave another thought on the Wonka contest and how Violet effectively ruined her life before immersing herself into the school subjects again.


	4. Chapter 4

_This_ time, the news of a discovery of a Golden Ticket didn't even have to go wirelessly to reach the entire neighborhood. Some people were even woken up by a 10 PM prepubescent girl's shriek. Among those people was Violet's mother herself, who had always wondered how Violet could hold so much confidence - no, conceit - inside herself.

"Violet, what is it?" she said, descending to where Violet was.

"Mother, look!" Violet said - now slightly more silently - and showed her mother the discovered ticket.

"You actually did... I'm so proud of you, but we'll talk tomorrow. I think you woke up everyone on the planet."

"No way. I'm seeing what I won right now. _Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket..._" Violet went silent as her mother went back to her bed, thus leaving the young champion alone with her thoughts.

___Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat... no way. This is actually a trick. I mean, look what I did to Cornelia._

Almost all of Violet's thoughts seemed to reach a single conclusion. _Willy Wonka... will show around his factory? Didn't he have these crazy inventions that others stole, shutting him down? And that prize beyond your wildest imagination... I am against a girl who thinks she can have anything she wants, so what if she wants the prize?_

_Though, I might have just someone who deserves all these things... and whatever happens if something goes wrong._

Violet looked around her home, searching for and successfully finding a pen, a piece of paper and an envelope (back from the days when she used to get in trouble at school) and began writing.

* * *

That morning for Cornelia seemed as ordinary as ever. At least, it didn't seem too whacky, what with the fact that her sworn rival _somehow managed to make her fat and hated by others_, but for now, things seemed to be at least a little in control.

That is, until her parents once again left for work and she was ready to go back to her lessons, when they noticed something in the mail.

"Hmm. From Violet Beauregarde, and doesn't seem to be yet another Wonka bar. Cornelia, I think your rival has something for you."

"What is it this time?" Cornelia wondered, still feeling the consequences of Violet's last and biggest ploy. She took the envelope from her parents, opened it and read the attached letter.

_Dear Cornelia,_

_To begin with, I think that you should somehow calm yourself before you read everything, for one, because you now mistrust me, but also now, because this is going to hit you in a major way._

_As it happens, enclosed in this envelope is a Wonka's Golden Ticket._

Cornelia immediately stopped reading and ripped away the remaining envelope. As she expected, there was a shiny golden leaf that fell on the floor, and the girl immediately picked it up and saw the big letters reading _GOLDEN TICKET._

"Mom? Dad? You won't believe me." Cornelia said to the void, because her parents had already left.

* * *

That afternoon, Violet decided not to come home from school. Instead, she hit up Cornelia's home, expecting news outlets to have already surrounded her. Strangely enough, though, no one was there.

Well, no one except for the "winner" of the ticket herself. She confronted Violet: "What is the meaning of this? Is this some other secret ploy?"

"Oh, come on, Nelly. It's just the fact that when you win nothing, it's no fun."

"Yeah, I know, Vi. It's depressing, always being in your shadow."

"So let's get this thing started." Violet picked up the stationary phone in Cornelia's home and entered a number she had saved for this occasion.


End file.
